A Tale of Tragedy and Love
by Moon Princess
Summary: about Serenity and Endymion getting together, as part of an evil plot to rule the world, that no one knows about except the mystery woman
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Tale of Tragedy and Love  
  
AUTHOR: Moon Princess  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com  
  
WRITTEN: March 26, 2002  
  
SETTING: Spring, the Silver Millennium  
  
PART: 1/?  
  
A/N: I know that I have another story, Forbidden Love, out but I kind of ran out of ideas for it and came up with another. Tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Sailor Moon or I would be rich and making more episodes. Sorrow is my own character and belongs to me and so does this story.  
  
A figure in all white walked down the halls, heels clicking. She approached a black door. A sign on it said 'DO NOT ENTER'. She looked up and down the peach hallway ignoring the white floors and elaborate gold designs along the top. No one was in sight. She opened the door, making sure to close it behind her. The room was all black with no light. But somehow the figure saw. Her long hair brushed against the floor. In front of her was a long, black spiral walkway, which somehow glowed with a blackish light, and led down. She began walking. When she reached the middle of her walk she snapped her fingers, the sound echoed throughout the room. Her hair was now up in a french roll with a black crown seated upon her red head. The walkway spiraled to the middle where there was a big red glow. Soon the figure reached there.  
  
"Hello..." said another figure.  
  
"Good evening Beryl..." said the first figure.  
  
"SERENITY, how are you doing sister dear?"  
  
"You know I hate that name so why do persist in calling me it?"  
  
"Many ears listen and many eyes watch Serenity"  
  
A blood red bubble encased them. It hid them from view and prying ears.  
  
"Okay, so will you now please address me by my name?"  
  
"Alright, so lets get down to business SORROW."  
  
"Thank you. So how do we go about bringing the end of the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"I say we get rid of Queen Serenity once and for all, then her daughter."  
  
"NO! We need the princess to control the crystal, and we need the Queen Serenity to make the serum."  
  
"But if the princess ever finds out, or if the Queen escapes..."  
  
"We just won't let that happen now will we?"  
  
"Fine then this meeting is over... For now... I have a headache Serenity. So I must bid you farewell."  
  
"Grr... Fine then I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Then the bubble disappeared and Sorrow turned around and walked back up the dark path. When she reached the door she snapped her fingers, and her red hair turned lavender, and was set up in odangoes, and her purple eyes turned a clear summer blue. She pushed open the door and locked it behind her. Then making sure no one was looking she went to find the princess, who would bring her power...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A sorrowful beautiful young maiden sat in the garden admiring the beauty around her. A sigh escaped her rose red lips as she thought about the current events.  
  
'My mother says I must marry and bring an heir into the world. But, why did she have to arrange a marriage. I can see it in her eyes; it can't be just to bring peace. I just know that it isn't the only reason, but what other reason could there be? I guess I will go quietly through with this, but only because it is my duty as the princess, and to keep my mother and father happy. Mother doesn't seem to be that happy anymore,' she thought.  
  
"Serenity..." a voice in the distance called.  
  
"Over here Mother," the young maiden replied.  
  
"Your betrothed will be arriving soon, so go get ready," announced the Queen.  
  
"Yes Mother," said Serenity  
  
The mother looked at her daughter's silver eyes, tan complexion, long, silky golden hair, 5'8 height, and approved. The Queen then joined her daughter on the stone bench.  
  
"Maybe you should wear your silver dress..." remarked the Queen.  
  
"Alright mother. Is father coming to dinner also?" questioned Serenity.  
  
"Yes, along with the prince's parents," answered the Queen.  
  
"Alright, were should I meet you?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I will have a maid come and get you when it is time, then meet us in the Entrance Hall," replied the Queen.  
  
"See you then," remarked Serenity.  
  
Then Serenity kissed her mother on the cheek, and left for her room.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Princess Serenity opened her door and locked it behind her.  
  
"Why must I wear the silver dress?" she asked herself.  
  
She then walked to her closet and picked out her silver strappy sandals and moved them on the floor next to her bed. She walked back to her closet and picked out a silver strapless dress with a long split coming up the side to mid thigh and laid it on her bed. She walked over to her bathroom and started the shower and closed the door. She peeled off her clothes and stepped in.  
  
10 minutes later, she stepped out and slipped into a robe, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head. She walked into her room and dried off her body. She then took the towel off her head and her golden hair pooled on the floor. Next she began the tedious job of drying it. When she was finished she slipped on her gown, and went to sit at her vanity.  
  
She applied a little hint of pink colored blush, a sliver of silver eye shadow, some silver eyeliner, and a bit of peach lipstick with a layer of lip shine. Next she brushed her hair and picked up her comb and parted her hair at the left side and put it into a large low bun. She squirted a bit of peach smelling perfume on her neck. She put sapphire studs in her ear and looked at her reflection.  
  
'That will do, I guess,' she thought.  
  
She picked her tiara off of her vanity and placed it on her head. She then walked over to her closet again and pulled out her silver shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders and closed the closet door.  
  
Then she walked over to her bed and buckled her sandals on her feet. She stayed sitting on the bed and sorrowfully looked down.  
  
'This is the end of my single life. They announced my betrothal a month ago and I still haven't met my betrothed. But tonight I will. I hope he is at least a little nice, and maybe a little cute too!'  
  
A small smile appeared at the thought. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Serenity.  
  
A woman in her late 50s with brown eyes and hair, with a maid's uniform on, peeked her head through.  
  
"Your guests will be here any second," said he maid meekly.  
  
"Thank you, you are dismissed," said Serenity calmly with a smile.  
  
She then started the journey to the main hall, whistling a soft tune.  
  
  
  
The princess walked into the hall and warmly greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek. The she saw her father and gave him a big hug and a kiss.  
  
"Welcome home Father," she said curtseying.  
  
"I am glad to be home, so that I can see my little girl," he replied smiling.  
  
"I have a gift for you," He said pulling out a long black box.  
  
Princess Serenity gently took the box out of his hands. She opened it and gasped. There in the box was a necklace. It had pure silver little flowers with sapphires in the middle in a chain.  
  
"Thank you so much Daddy!" she said.  
  
"Here let me get it for you." he said chuckling.  
  
He took the necklace and put it around her neck. She hugged him again, and then an announcement was made.  
  
"Announcing Queen Gaia, King Edmund, and Price Endymion of Earth," the announcer proclaimed.  
  
The princess and the king then got into position as the royal family of earth entered.  
  
"Greetings, I think I speak for my wife and daughter when I say, it is good to see you again Edmund, Gaia," He said nodding his head  
  
"Might I introduce our son Endymion," said King Edmund.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Queen Serenity, (Princess Serenity's Dad) and Princess Serenity simultaneously.  
  
"And might we introduce our daughter, Princess Serenity," said King Austin.  
  
"Hello, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," replied Queen Gaia and Price Endymion.  
  
"Alright now that everyone knows each other lets get on to dinner," said King Austin.  
  
A/N: Well I didn't really give you a cliffhanger this time. But I know you have a lot of questions more than likely. If you want to ask them on my yahoo group at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ATaleOfTragedyandLove and you will get a reply, or in a review but you won't get a reply for reviews. 


	2. The Arrangment

TITLE: A Tale of Tragedy and Love AUTHOR: Moon Princess RATING: PG-13 EMAIL: CrescentRose88@aol.com WRITTEN: July SETTING: Spring, the Silver Millennium PART: 2/?  
  
A/N: I was kind of bored so I decided to write some more of the story so here it is, hope you like it!! And please review I really need them so I can know what to do about my story and if it's any good I'll even take flames!  
  
!!!! *IMPORTANT*!!!! Just so you know this whole chapter is in Princess Serenity's point of view so if there are parts where people talk and it doesn't say who said it, it's her or Endymion you should be able to figure it out or if not contact me... Also you'll see her thoughts everywhere!  
  
~*Princess Serenity's POV*~ 'Okay I have to admit he is fine. I mean he has a body like a Greek god, no better, and the muscles I can see are. so chiseled and well defined. That's not even the best part of him. His eyes are the deepest blue, like an ocean during a storm, they're cerulean too, I think. His raven hair looks so silky. Wait till Mina sees him. But, I wonder what his personality is like? Hopefully he's smart, with a wild side, mysterious too, but he probably won't be like that at all, who knows. Even if he's not like that I can at least stand him if I don't like him, as long as he isn't one of those arrogant fools who think they own the world, and that women are lower than men. If he is I refuse to do anything he says, let alone letting him touch me. Their just won't be an heir to the throne, I won't even get artificially inseminated with his sperm! Okay maybe I'm getting ahead of my self here. But I wonder.  
  
"Serenity dear," my mother hissed.  
  
"Hmm, I mean yes Mother?" I replied.  
  
"Prince Endymion asked you a question,"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Prince Endymion what did you say?"  
  
'I know I'm blushing I can feel it. He must think I'm an airhead! Not the impression I wanted to leave.'  
  
"Would you be so kind as to give me a tour of your palace and it's grounds?" He asked while mesmerizing me with his smile.  
  
"Of course!" I said.  
  
The rest of dinner was spent with pointless chatter, including wedding plans.  
  
~*~LATER~*~  
  
"This is our lib..."  
  
"Listen I didn't really want a tour I wanted a talk so we could get a few things straight before we're a married couple," Prince Endymion said, cutting me off abruptly and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Alright...What did you have in mind?"  
  
'He's making me really nervous here, what does he want to talk about?'  
  
"Well first off, it's obvious we've been forced together, and don't love each other, can't even really like it other at this point. So, I just wanna let you know ahead of time that I will have mistresses, but it will be kept out of public knowledge,"  
  
'Is he serious? I can't believe this load of bull what is he thinking?'  
  
"What happens if they become pregnant?"  
  
'Let's see him answer that one, the arrogant idiot!'  
  
"That usually doesn't happen dear Princess, but if it does I'll deal wit it, now..." he answered.  
  
'Let's see how he likes being interrupted.'  
  
"I see, so I guess it's only right I have a mister-guy"  
  
'Ha, Let's see what he says now!'  
  
"Not really, cuz once you've had me, you won't want anyone else," Endymion said arrogantly, with a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
'I highly doubt it!'  
  
"You might think that..."  
  
"No, every female in this world knows it true."  
  
"Well I don't, on the other hand, I...know...it's...not true! Anyway, I have needs that need fulfilling too, it's not just you, Oh and you will need them fulfilled, because I'm not going to be the one to."  
  
'Now let me have a seat and smirk.'  
  
Endymion fell off the couch and rolling on the floor laughing all of a sudden, while I sat there staring at him, getting angrier and angrier by the second. 'I wanna... I wanna...oooo.'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?" I screamed.  
  
He stopped for a second looked at me and blinked the started laughing again.  
  
"OOOO..." I growled.  
  
Tears rolled down his eyes then a few minutes later he calmed down and looked to see me with my arms crossed, pouting.  
  
"Aw...don't be mad Princess, you're what? 15,16-years old, and probably still a virgin, so even if I was bad in bed, which is impossible, you wouldn't notice the difference, since you are a virgin, I assume."  
  
'What is his problem?'  
  
"Listen Prince, even if I am a virgin, there's no way in hell I will ever have sex with you!"  
  
"Believe me eventually you will."  
  
"No I won't!"  
  
"Wisen up Princess, it is our duty to provide our planets with at least two heirs."  
  
'I have to think about this one'  
  
"Okay, there is always artificial insemination," I sputtered.  
  
"But then you'd have all the work and none of the fun that goes with it. Plus you'd die a virgin, you wouldn't want that would you?"  
  
'Why does he always leave me with nothing to say back?'  
  
"I'd rather die a virgin then have sex with you."  
  
"You won't be sayin' that on our honeymoon," he said with wink.  
  
"Well," he continued, "I must bid you farewell my virgin princess. I can't wait until the day I leave you with my mark," he said grinning and kissing my hand.'  
  
"You..."  
  
Unfortunately he had already dashed out. 'Okay he made me cuss, so forget the perfect little act. Now it's war and a battle of hormones. We haven't been formally engaged yet, so there is still fun to be had!!  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now. Tell me what you think and review please! 


End file.
